Come on baby, don't fear the reaper
by Squimzy
Summary: Glenda Chittock x Rabastan Lestrange ONESHOT. Glenda shares a brief confession with her listeners during The Witching Hour. Rabastan has come to collect the price. Written to "Don't Fear the Reaper" Warning: Character Death


All our times have come  
Here but now they're gone  
Seasons don't fear the reaper  
Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain  
We can be like they are

Come on baby... Don't fear the Reaper  
Baby take my hand... Don't fear the Reaper  
We'll be able to fly... Don't fear the Reaper  
Baby I'm your man...

Valentine is done  
Here but now they're gone  
Romeo and Juliet  
Are together in eternity...  
Romeo and Juliet

40,000 men and women everyday... Like Romeo and Juliet  
40,000 men and women everyday... Redefine happiness  
Another 40,000 coming everyday...We can be like they are

Come on baby... Don't fear the Reaper  
Baby take my hand... Don't fear the Reaper  
We'll be able to fly... Don't fear the Reaper  
Baby I'm your man...

Love of two is one  
Here but now they're gone  
Came the last night of sadness  
And it was clear we couldn't go on  
The door was open and the wind appeared  
The candles blew and then disappeared  
The curtains flew and then he appeared  
Saying don't be afraid

Come on baby... And we had no fear  
And she ran to him... Then they started to fly  
We looked backward and said goodbye  
We had become like they are  
She had taken his hand  
We had become like they are  
Come on baby...don't fear the reaper

* * *

April 29th, 1998

She heard an explosion and screaming from the lobby of the Wizarding Wireless Network. She cut off the Weird Sister's song she had been playing and turned on her microphone, sending a silent look for her interns to flee out the back door.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," she purred in a silky sweet voice, covering her nerves, "I have come to terms that my life will be ending in a few short minutes. And I must confess. I'm the mastermind and Secret Keeper behind Potterwatch and their hosts identities and I have this to say as my final words: Long live Harry James Potter, the Boy Who Lived, and the Boy Who Will Win." She swallowed hard, hearing the magical elevator start to rise to her floor at the top of the building. She took a deep breath, breathing slowly in a sigh.

"This has been _The Witching Hour,_ with Glenda Chittock. It has been a pleasure to serve you. Please stand by for radio static." The microphone stayed on.

The Elevator_ ting_'d. There was no use running, as she closed her eyes, sighing once more. She knew he was there for her.

She stood, waiting there for a few moments, listening to cautious steps and softly whispered spells to make sure it was just her. The steps picked up faster and the door was blown off its hinges with a mighty crack. She didn't flinch, standing with a pale smile on her lips, her long red hair flowing in the small wind the explosion caused. She tapped the tape player with her wand, wanting to world to hear her last song, her muggle song, knowing that she'd rather listen to music she enjoyed than the static of silence. She put her wand down on her desk.

"Hello, Rabastan." She said softly, clasping her hands politely in front of her.

"Glenda Chittock, it has been a while hasn't it." His words formed a statement, not a question.

She didn't respond, tilting her head in a mocking manner, "Well, at least you still have your devious mind. How did you figure out it was me? I must know."

Rabastan smirked back at her, "I always knew it was you, you little wretch."

She gave a smile, "Then get on with it, Rabby face."

Anyone who was still listening did not hear Glenda scream as she was tortured for her co-conspirator's names, no one heard her confess a single name from her pale lips, why would she?

She had made a promise to keep a secret, and she was known for keeping her secrets well.

Listeners only heard three things from their wirelesses; the microphone being knocked to the floor with a loud feedback, Rabastan's deep voice questioning her and the song she had chosen for her passing…

At the end of the song, only labored uneven breathing could be heard, with a single small gasp punctuating them with "Please."

There was a quiet whisper, "Avada Kedavra" and the radio went to static.

Glenda's body was never recovered.


End file.
